A Future for a Grieving Pokemon
by RileytheRiolu54
Summary: A story that starts out sad but it can be happy, sad, and/or serious. A riolu has lost his trainer to a gun wielding man. He struggles to find origin to the killer and his motives. He also has to get used to living with his trainer's brother and his family. WARNING:This story contains death, violence, and minor to major cussing.
1. Chapter 1

**3****rd**** POV- Chrystal's house**

As Chrystal typed heavily, lines of text flew across her computer screen. "Finally I made it in the system, now I just have disconnect," she muttered to herself. She entered a few commands the powered down the pc. Standing up, she pushed her chair in and walked out of the office. She made her way to the living room to see a riolu reading a book on the firm couch. "Hey Riley, how is the book so far?" she asked the relaxed riolu. Riley looked up from his book and smiled. "Hi Chrystal, how are you?" He slid of the couch, bookmarking his place and then he ran into her arms. Chrystal stood up, smiling and then Riley said, "The book is grea-", but stopped in mid-sentence, with a worried look upon his face. "What's wrong?" she asked. Riley looked at his feet and said, "I don't know, it's just I-". He was cut off by a large _SLAM!_ And they whipped the heads to the sound. A second later two gruff men, wearing some-what familiar uniforms, and a snivy tailing behind. "FREEZE, Snivy use vine whip to hold that riolu in place," on man said. The snivy vine whip brought Riley to his knees.

**Riley POV-Chrystal's House**

I was brought to my knees. The snivy's vine constricting me so I that I could not move. I struggled to lift my head and I saw something horrifying. One of the men was pointing a gun at Chrystal's head! "CHRYSTAL! CHRYSTAL!" I screamed. _I don't understand, what is happing!? _I thought. The gun man chuckled and said, "Any last words, punk?" Then he kick her in the chest, her long blond hair fell over her face. She stumbled with her words and then finally said, "Riley, don't give up. I knew something like this would happen. It …It's not your fault." The other man chuckled. "so, that's it?" the gun man sneered," Well, well let's get this over with!" I screamed her name one more time. The shot rang out. Chrystal's body fell to the floor. "Come on let's leave. Let the Pokémon sit with the corpse, snivy release." As soon as I was free, I ran to Chrystal's body, tears welling in my eyes. Her head had a bloody hole in it and was bleeding." Chrystal! Chrystal! Wake up," I wept while shaking her back. I laid my head down on her back and cried. Later I heard sirens, police and ambulances. When they arrived I heard a woman say something about a poor riolu._ I did nothing to help! It's MY entire fault! _I thought angrily.


	2. Chapter 2:The Big News

**3****rd**** POV-Derek's house**

"That awful, it's a shame that I never met Chrystal. Do you miss her, dad?" Chris asked. Derek looked down at the letter and quietly answered, "Yes… yes I do," Derek said, "Hey, it's says here, on Chrystal's will, that she giving her riolu to us." Derek kept reading, while Chris asked, "What its name?" Derek searched the letter and then replied, "His name is Riley and it says he like to sleep on bean bags, he likes technology, and like sweet food like chewy candy. He does not like sour food, narrow-minded people and Pokémon, and unfair reasoning." When he finished he looked up and looked around his office. He got off the edge of his desk and walked over to Chris, who was standing in the door way. "I think we should use Rick's lazy room for Riley's room. Put a bean bag, desk, and anything else," Chris commented with a bit of enthusiasm with hope it cheer up his father. "That's a good idea. Let's start as soon as possible. Riley will be here in three days."

**Chris's POV-Derek's house**

After dad called a family meeting my dad, Rick the chrazard, Isac the blastoids, Tessa the venisaur, and I sat at the dinner table. "This better be good, my show is on," Rick whined crossing his arms. The table was silent for a few seconds, until dad spoke up, "My sister, Chrystal, died a couple days ago. She says her riolu, Riley belongs to me now. He will be here in two days. Sorry Rick, but Riley will live in your lazy room. "When he was done talking, Rick objected by saying, "What that is so too unfair!" "It's completely fair, Rick, he just lost his trainer!" Tessa stated emotionally. Rick grunted a turned his head away and loudly mumbled, "He is not getting my Lounge." _Ok, now I step in!_ I thought. "Rick it's not like you have a choice. He IS coming in two days. You can just move your stuff to your room." I pointed out boldly. Rick looked at the floor with annoyance in his eyes, "Fine he can have it" Dad heaved a sigh of relief. "Ok then let's get started!" It was nice to see my dad back in his "Let's Do It" mood.

The next day we moved Rick's junk into his room. We found old toys, pillows, blankets, and a few pieces of moldy food. That really disgusting and Rick said he forgot them. After we moved a desk, a bean bag, and bookshelf into Riley's new room, I looked around and decided it was enough. _ I wonder what's Riley like, _I thought, _He will probably be sad._


	3. Chapter 3: A New Home

**3****rd**** POV-Car driving to Derek's House**

As the car drove on, Riley was looking out the window. Today he is going to his new home. He kept wondering what Derek and the others are like. He had been the car for a few hours now. His thoughts were blurred by the waves of sadness. The man driving said something about being twenty minutes away, as he pulled off the highway. The driver of the car felt bad for the poor riolu. The car stopped, jolting Riley out of his dream like state. _At least the house looks nice, _he thought; _hopefully the inside is nice too._ The driver opened the door. Riley slid out of the silver car, the strap of his bag tugging at his neck. He and the man walked up to the large house's door. The man politely knocked on the door and a few seconds a tall brown haired man answered. "Are you happen to be Derek Brink?" the driver asked. "Yes, I'm Derek. What is the problem?" "I've come to transport Riley to you, "He said while gesturing to the sad riolu, who stood only a foot behind him. "So your Riley, I'm Derek, why don't you come in and meet the others. They have wanted to meet you." Riley walked up the step and stopped a foot in the house. "Excuse me, but this is Riley's pokeball" He said then handed Derek a pokeball. Derek accepted it gratefully and said farewell.

**3****rd**** POV-Derek's House**

Derek guided the depressed riolu down the hall to a room with two large couches. A charizard and a blastoids sitting on separate couches. A female veinisaur and a preteen boy sat on the rug, playing cards. As they entered the room, the charizard completely ignored them; the blastoids looked deep in thought. The veinisaur looked up from her cards to see Derek and Riley. The boy just looked at his father and smiled. "Riley these are Rick, Isac, Tessa, and my son, Chris," he said while he first pointed to the charizard, then the blastoids, then the veinisaur, and finally the preteen boy." Everyone this is Riley." Tessa and Chris smiled and said hi. Isac quietly waved while Rick just grunted and looked away." Chris, why don't you take Riley to his room" he said while he walked to his office. Chris stood up and cheerily said," Come on Riley, let's go to your new room!" Riley slowly followed Chris up the stairs. They veered left to the door at the end of the hall. Chris opened the door. In the room there was a big bean bag, made into a bed, a nice desk, and a bookshelf at the very back of the room. "Do you like it?" Chris asked. Riley just nodded and when to his bed, which is in the corner across from the door. He laid down his bag and climbed into his bed. He pulled the cover up so everything below his chin was covered. "Do you want to be alone, Riley?" asked Chris. Riley nodded and turned away from the door. Chris closed the door quietly and walked down stairs to tell Derek the update.


	4. Chapter 4:Fire Fight

**3****rd**** POV-Derek's House**

Derek was sitting in his favorite chair, leaning back. He always liked siting in his office. _Rick needs to focus and pay attention better. Isac needs to stop showing off and needs to lighten up. Tessa needs to train her vine whip to be more exact. Chris needs to do his homework and cooperate more. Finally, Riley needs to get better mentally. _He thought, while scribbling down in his notebook. At the same time, Chris quickly walked in, with a big grin plastered on his face. "Guess what just happened?" he boasted, with his thumbs in his pockets. Derek looked up and asked what the big deal was. "The big deal is, I convinced Riley to come down and eat with us TONIGHT!" he said excitedly. Derek almost fell out of his chair. He for the life of him could not get Riley out of his room. Riley had been in his room for three days. "Really, how did you do it? I couldn't even get him to talk with me," Derek eagerly asked. Chris tilted his head questionably and said," Really, he did not talk to you? He talks tom me all the time. Anyway, aren't you supposed to be cooking dinner?" Derek, who had just face palmed, loudly mumbled," Yah, I'm going. Why don't you your homework for once." Derek got up and quickly walked into the kitchen, leaving Chris behind. Chris rolled his eyes and got to work on his father's desk." I hate history, it is always boring," he mumbled to himself.

**Riley's POV-Derek's House**

I, lying in my bed, stared at the ceiling, longing for answers. _As if a ceiling would know Chrystal's killer, _He thought while putting his hands behind his head. The door opened and Chris happily dashed to his side. "Come on Riley," he said, while shifting my bed a little," It's time for dinner. You promised you would come down. We are all worried about you!" I slid the covers off and stood up. _I did promise. I do trust Chris, but the others… not so much, _I thought reluctantly. I looked down at the floor, my shoulders hunched." I'm coming, I'm fine," I replied. "Great! We are having gnocchi in pesto. Come on!" He said while guiding me to the door. I heavily walked down the stairs. I followed him down a hall and through a door. Behind the door was a table. Rick, Isac, Tessa, and Derek were already sat down at the table. Nice smelling food was laid on the table. Then all of a sudden they all turned around and stared at me. I halted in place, feeling there gazes gouging into me. My gaze transfixed on the hard carpeted floor. "Stop staring at him, he won't move until you do," he said sternly, then placed his hand on my shoulder," Come on sit between me and Rick. It will be fine," he said encouragingly. I followed him, glad that the staring stopped, to a chair. I sat in the chair between Chris and Rick. The granite top table went up to my chest. I looked forward to see a plate filled with gnocchi cover in a green substance, called pesto. A conversation between the Pokémon and people already had begun. I did not try to listen, be I knew they were talking about training. I silently started eating. _This is much better than the Oran berries Chris brought me every day." What do_ you mean stop showing off!" Isac announcing, breaking my thoughts," It is obvious that I am superior to Rick and Tessa. Rick is too hot headed and dumb, while Tessa is too light hearted and is under performing. Riley on the other hand does absolutely nothing! I am far superior." That's when the fight really began. "Dumb! No one calls me dumb!" Rick shouted. I flinched. "Underperforming?! I will show you underperforming! Go look in a mirror!" Tessa screamed. " It's not Riley's fault he is depressed! Stop being a self-obsessed jerk!" Chris is now taking part of the flame war. The yelling continued until Derek stood up and yelled," STOP! All of you! Rick, Isac, Tessa, and Chris, GO TO YOUR ROOMS! Now! You are all grounded, until further notice! That means no TV, video games, OR Training! Do not start fights at the dinner table! GO!" He pointed to the door. All four groaned and got up and left. Then I heard four large bangs. I got back to my eating. Derek sighed and sat down, "Sorry you had to see that."


	5. Chapter 5: The Aftermath

**Derek's POV- the dinner table**

_Well, that went well, _I thought sarcastically. I looked over to my right to see Riley, gratefully eating his gnocchi. He still had that depressingly empty look on his face, as he stared at his food. "Do you like your food, Riley?" I asked. Riley's only reply was a few quick nods of his head. _At least Riley is still eating after the fight. I hate to yell at them, but I don't know how to make them stop. _Riley and I finished our dinner. Riley returned to his room. I cleaned up then walked up the stairs taking a left. I walked to the last door and knocked. I faintly heard Riley invite me in. I opened the door and walked over to Riley's bed. I got on my knees and looked at Riley, who was in bed staring at the ceiling. "I really enjoyed you being at dinner. I apologize about the fight. They happen a little too often around here," I said calmly. Riley just nodded, not moving his gaze. I sighed and continued, "Would you like to come to breakfast this morning? We are less cranky in the morning." Riley was quiet, the looked at me. "Sure, I will go. What will we have?" he asked quietly. I smiled, and then stood looking toward the light I just noticed. A large square of light was hovering over the desk. I couldn't see anything specific. "What's that Riley?" I asked. Riley then got up and walked over to it, "It's my laptop." Then I could see it. Riley sat on the chest then powered down and closed it. "What website was that? It looked familiar," I asked. Riley hopped down and walked toward his bed. He suddenly stopped half way and moved his head to the right. "I am going to bed. Leave me alone or else," he said, suddenly using an angered tone. He finally got back into bed, turning away from him. "Oookay... I'll go. Have a good night," I said awkwardly. I swiftly got out and quietly closed the door. _Wow, I did not see that coming. What was that about? _I thought, breathing out a sigh. _Maybe I should just forget about it._

**Chris's POV-Chris's Room**

I was pissed! _How dare Isac say that to Riley! He is such a f $#ing moron! _I thought while sitting on the side of my bed. I look up at my room. I scan the cabinet full of my toys, my desk with me tower pc, and the Pokémon posters that plastered my wall. I heaved a big sigh, trying to calm down. I continued to do that until I was relaxed. I got up and got ready for bed. After I got dressed, brushed my teeth, and washed my face, I turned off the light and slipped under the covers. _I am such an idiot for partaking in the fight. Especially in front of Riley! Now he is never coming to another family meal, _Ithought hopelessly. After a minute of doing nothing, I went to bed.


	6. Chapter 6:Morning Breakfast

**Riley's POV- Derek's House**

I woke when the sun was rising. I got out of bed and then walked down stairs. I walked into the kitchen to see it was alone. _Might as well make breakfast, _I thought, shrugging. _I feel better now. Maybe I should be more social. It worked last time. _I looked in the fridge. I saw first of all junk food. I also saw ingredients. I grabbed mild salsa, eggs, cheese, a few Oran berries, Moomoo milk, English muffins, ketchup, and hot sauce. I heated up a large skillet and the put the condiments on the table. I set the table. When the skillet was hot enough, I cracked eight eggs into it. I cut up the Oran berries in to small cubes. I slid them into cooking eggs and then put Oran and Pecha berry juice, and Moomoo milk on the table. I then I scrabbled the eggs. I equally filled eight English muffins with the eggs. I put a sandwich on each of the seven plates. I put pan-fried green beans on plate too. I set each plate on the place mates. After I started the coffee machine, I cleaned up the kitchen. I grabbed the mug of coffee and put it on Derek's setup. I double checked the arrangements and then set up the stairs. At each bed room door, except mine, I knocked loudly and said to get in the dining room. I quickly ran down stairs and made o pot of coffee. I then waited outside the door. Chris, Tessa, Derek, Rick, and Isac walked up to me. "What is it Riley? What is it?" Tessa sleepily asked. I looked at them for a second, all of them were half-asleep and Chris and Derek were still in their pajamas. "Breakfast is ready. I hope you're hungry," I said coldly and then walking back in the dining room. Their confused voice suddenly stopped. I turned around and saw all of the looking at me then the table full of food. They looked back to me. I rolled my eyes and sneered," Are you going to stand there and stare or are you going to sit down and eat?" I then sat in my chair. They sat down then Chris asked me," Did you do this all yourself, Riley?" I just nodded in reply. "When I invited you to breakfast, "Derek joked to me to," I did not mean you invite us to breakfast." Rick rudely asked what where the sandwiches were. " This is an egg and Oran berry omelet in an English muffin with pan-fried green beans on the side. There is ketchup and hot sauce. For drinks there is Oran and Pecha berry juices and Moomoo milk. There is a whole pot and a mug of coffee for Derek," I simply stated. I then started adding hot sauce to my sandwich. Derek was the first to speak up," T-thanks Riley, this is so nice of you." The others agreed. Then we started eating. They really liked the old recipe. Tessa asked where I got the recipe. I said calmly that it was from Chrystal. The table became awkwardly silent. I added more hot sauce to mine. "Are you sure you can take so much hot sauce, Riley?" Rick asked challengingly. I replied by taking a big bite out of mine and then looking at him. A few second past when Tessa playfully said," Oooh! Riley out burned Rick!" Rick now determined to best me poured more hot sauce on, so it had a bit more than mine. He proudly took the last three bites then looked at me. A few second after chewing, is smug look turned into fear. "Hot, hot! That really hurts!" He said then coughed into his napkin. "Rick couldn't handle the heat!" Chris said while laughing his lungs out. I have to admit we were all laughing like that. Well, except for poor Rick, who was coughing up a storm. He chugged three glasses of Moomoo milk. When that was over, he turned to me and angrily said," How do you stand that?" I just shrugged and merely stated," I always liked spicy food. I can s taste the spice but it does not hurt." We all shrugged, then continued eating. When we were done they all thanked me. I helped Derek with the dishes. "Do you want to train with us?" Derek happily suggested. I Quickly nodded in agreement.


	7. Chapter 7: The Punching Bag Bet

**Riley's POV- training room**

The training room was enormous, as big as 3 Gyms combined. We entered through double door on one of the short walls. The room was a rectangle, at the back where work out equipment. I the middle was a plain battlefield with a big control panel on the long side. In the front were mats and punching bags. "Wow! This place is huge," I said while looking around the room," How can you afford this?" "I'm glad you enjoy it," Derek chuckled, obviously noticing my grin," My job is to train then battle in tournaments. That is how I can afford this." Derek led Rick, Isac, Tessa, and me toward some evenly spaced punching bag. There were sizes from Pichu small to Machamp big. Rick was already punching a big one. Tessa and Isac were slowly punching medium ones. I quickly ran up to a big one 3 punching bags to the left of Rick. "Riley you're supposed to be using a medium small ones," Rick rudely stated," That one is too big for you. I bet you couldn't move it five inches." I quickly turned and looked into his eyes with a curious look on my face. " So how about a nice friendly bet," I said in cheerful tone, " If I can move this punching bag, by punching it, five or more inches I get your piece of cheesecake tonight. If I lose, you get my cheesecake, okay?" Everyone else looked at me like went insane. Rick stared down at me for a while the shook my hand." Deal!" We both said at the same time. I walked back to my bag and got into my own fighting pose. My head hanged low, while my right fist was bobbing in front of my mouth. My left fist was positioned in front of my other fist, except two inches lowered. I was slightly bouncing left and right. My knees were bent but I stood up right by hunching my back forward. I was in my favorite fighting pose, The Boxer.

**3****rd**** POV-training room**

Rick exploded with laughter, with the sight of Riley's pose. Tessa and Isac just looked at him awkwardly. Derek watched his pose being very intrigued by it. Riley then used mach punch on the large punching bag, sending it two feet away from him. Once it came back, Riley dodged out of the way. He then came back in front when I swung away from him again. It swung back right at Riley. Riley then punched it once more stopping it dead in its tracks. He did this all while using his unusual pose. He then popped back into his normal posture. He then casually walked up to rick, looking into his eyes. "Thanks for the cheesecake!" He cheerily said while his arms were swinging at his sides. Everyone in the room had their jaws dropped in amazement. Rick was the first to recover. "Why you little… I will…You should… YAHHH!" He stuttered the stomped to the farthest punching bag, trying to replicate what Riley did. His bag only went one foot away from him, he kept on trying. "That was awesome Riley! How did you do that?" Tessa squealed. Then Isac nodded and stated," On your first day of training you out ranked Rick while pissing him off. Plus you got extra cheesecake. Wow that was impressive." Derek walked up and patted him on the back. "I haven't seen you smile… ever!" Derek happily said," I'm glad you're happy." Riley then hugged Derek's leg." Thank you for taking me into your family" Riley said. "You're welcome. That's great and all, but you're cutting of blood from my leg." Derek teased. Riley instantly leg go and apologized. Derek put it aside and then he kneeled down and gave Riley a big hug. Rick on the other hand was enraged. He knew he knew Riley had to leave.


End file.
